My Boy
by Clou3elf
Summary: Jeon Jungkook itu sangat pendiam. Pemalu. Dan introvert. Kim Taehyung tau itu. Dan Taehyung tak keberatan. Apa Taehyung tak pernah merasa bosan dengan manusia patung itu? /KookV/ Top!Kook /OS/DLDR


My Boy

.

.

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Romance, School's life

Boys love with seme!Kook

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Banyak yang bilang kalau Jeon Jungkook adalah namja yang sempurna. Pintar dalam segala hal, terutama olahraga. Memiliki banyak prestasi. Bersuara merdu dengan skil dance di atas rata-rata. Namja itu masih sekolah di tahun pertama SMA, tapi pesonanya mampu mencuri perhatian banyak orang dalam waktu singkat.

Sayangnya Jeon Jungkook itu pendiam. Sangat pendiam bahkan cenderung dingin. Raut wajahnya terlalu datar. Bahkan dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Jungkook adalah salah satu orang penganut prinsip talk less do more.

Hampir satu sekolah tau jika Jeon Jungkook adalah kekasih dari Kim Taehyung. Namja berwajah imut dan memiliki senyum kotak menggemaskan yang duduk di tahun terakhir SMA. Kim Taehyung itu terkenal sebagai namja yang sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul.

Mereka saling mengenal saat Jimin, teman sekelas Taehyung sekaligus teman satu club Jungkook, mengenalkan keduanya. Saat itu Jimin dengan polosnya meninggalkan kedua manusia itu di ruangan club dance. Taehyung yang memang tak pernah tahan dengan suasana hening pun langsung bertanya macam-macam pada Jungkook.

Bagi Taehyung saat itu, Jungkook sangat menggemaskan. Ekspresi malu-malunya saat menjawab, reaksinya saat Taehyung merapatkan duduknya, gerak bola matanya yang gugup dan enggan menatap Taehyung, semuanya membuat Taehyung gemas dengan namja satu ini.

Setelah saling mengenal selama beberapa minggu, Taehyung terkejut bukan main saat Jungkook pertama kalinya mengajaknya kencan. Terlebih lagi Jungkook meminta Taehyung menjadi kekasihnya. Taehyung yang sempat blank hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Dan jadilah mereka berpacaran.

Banyak orang yang tak percaya jika Jungkook yang memintanya duluan, mengingat namja itu begitu pemalu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kenyataannya memang begitu. Dan Taehyung tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan berulang kali.

Jungkook yang sangat pendiam dan Taehyung yang banyak tingkah. Banyak yang menyangsikan hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama.

.

.

"Jungkookie~ apa kau sibuk?" Taehyung menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu kelas Jungkook begitu bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan sambil memandang Taehyung sekilas. Tangannya sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum melangkah menyusul Taehyung di depan kelasnya.

"Mau makan siang? Di atap" Taehyung mengangkat dua buah kotak bento di tangannya.

Jungkook hanya menatapnya kemudian mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengamit lengan kanan Jungkook. Sedikit menyeret namja tampan itu untuk segera bergegas ke atap sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung bercerita tentang kelasnya hari ini. Sedangkan Jungkook mendengarkan sembari sesekali bergumam pelan.

Mereka tiba di atap sekolah. Taehyung membuka kotak bento berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. Sementara dia memakan makanannya di kotak bento warna biru. Tak ada percakapan selama mereka makan. Tapi Taehyung tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Jungkook memakan makanannya sembari sesekali memandang Taehyung lekat.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu seolah memikirkan banyak hal. Taehyung masih tersenyum sambil memandang awan yang berarak pelan. Tapi kemudian senyum itu sedikit luntur sebelum dia kembali tersenyum lebar memandang Jungkook.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kajja kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Taehyung.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Berulang kali Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah berangsur memerah. Taehyung hanya memandangnya dengan kening berkerut lucu.

Chu~

Tanpa diduga, Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung. Hanya sekitar sepuluh detik sebelum Jungkook melepaskan tautan mereka dan berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung dalam mode blank yang menggemaskan.

"Ju-Jungkook" Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat serangan. Ciuman pertamanya. Dan itu dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti kemudian berlari menyusul Jungkook yang sudah tak terlihat punggungnya.

.

.

My Boy

.

.

Jungkook memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dengan nafas memburu. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai telinga. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum geli. Apalagi saat mengingat betapa menggemaskannya wajah Taehyung tadi. Mungkin Jungkook perlu melakukannya sekali-sekali.

Jungkook berniat pergi dari situ sebelum dia samar-samar mendengar suara percakapan antara dua orang. Tadinya dia tak ingin perduli, tapi mereka menyebut nama Taehyung. Reflek dia merapatkan dirinya di pintu. Mencoba mencuri dengar.

"Ka-kau..kau tau dari mana jika aku menyukai Taehyung?" Jungkook mengenal suara itu. Suara Jimin.

"Aku bisa melihatnya bodoh. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saja pada Taehyungie hyung?"

"Kau gila Kim Minjae? Dia sudah menjadi milik Jungkook ingat? Aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaannya"

"Aku heran, kenapa Taetae hyung mau menjadi kekasih Jungkook. Namja itu terlalu membosankan untuk diajak berkencan. Bahkan aku yakin mereka tak pernah pergi berdua selain di sekolah"

"Jungkook itu…dia hanya malu. Namja itu pemalu sekali asal kau tau"

"Tapi hyung..dia itu terlalu pemalu. Rasanya pasti hambar berkencan dengan namja seperti itu"

"Haish, sudahlah. Tapi..mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Taehyung"

"Itu bagus! Aku sangat mendukungmu hyung"

Mereka tertawa. Setelah itu tawa mereka semakin lama semakin menghilang disusul suara pintu tertutup.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya menyorot penuh amarah. Amarah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Amarah pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah menjadi kekasih yang buruk bagi Taehyung, cinta pertamanya.

Walau selama ini Jungkook banyak diam dan menanggapi seperlunya. Tapi percayalah dia sangat memperdulikan Taehyung. Dia juga ingin mengajak namja itu berkencan dan jalan-jalan seperti pasangan lainnya. Banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan bersama Taehyung. Tapi sekali lagi, Jeon Jungkook terlalu pemalu untuk melakukannya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Jungkook cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian berlari keluar. Bahkan saat gurunya masih berada di dalam kelas. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mendatangi Taehyung sebelum namja itu mendatanginya.

Beruntunglah Jeon Jungkook karena kelas Taehyung belum bubar. Sepertinya sang guru baru saja selesai mengucapkan salam. Jungkook menunggu di luar dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi Jungkook membulatkan tekadnya.

"Oh Jungkook? Kau disini?" Taehyung terkejut melihat Jungkook berada di depan kelasnya. Tidak biasanya.

Jungkook terdiam melihat Taehyung bersama Jimin. Apalagi melihat tangan pemuda bermarga Park itu tersampir di pundak Taehyung begitu dekat.

Secara reflek Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung agar namja itu mendekat padanya. Jungkook memandang Jimin tajam kemudian menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat. Seolah meminta kekuatan dari situ.

"Jungkookie ada apa?" Taehyung bertanya bingung.

"Ayo pulang bersama" ucap Jungkook seraya memandang Taehyung lembut.

"U-uh..baiklah. Chim aku pulang duluan" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin sebelum Jungkook menarik tangannya menjauh.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jungkook masih diam. Tapi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Taehyung lembut. Taehyung yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengikuti Jungkook dengan berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berhenti di sebuah taman bermain di dekat halte. Namja itu membawa Taehyung duduk di sebuah ayunan. Kemudian dia berjongkok di depan Taehyung.

"Jungkookie kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Kau aneh sekali" Taehyung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya. Semenit kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya. "Atau..atau kau ingin memutuskanku karena aku terlalu berisik?!"

Jungkook gantian membelalakkan matanya. Keningnya berkerut. "Kau.."

"Jadi benar kau mau memutuskanku? Wae Jungkookie? Wa-"

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti karena Jungkook mencium bibirnya. Bahkan namja bergigi kelinci itu melumat bibirnya pelan. Taehyung tak membalas. Dia terlalu bingung.

"Hyung. Taehyung hyung. Kim Taehyung hyung. Taetae hyung. Taehyungie hyung. Baby Tae" Jungkook menempelkan kening mereka kemudian mencium hidung bangir Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu hyung"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung mendengar Jungkook mengatakan itu. Sebelumnya Jungkook hanya memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih, tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat itu.

"Kau terkejut ya?" Jungkook tertawa. "Perlu waktu selama 6 bulan untuk mengatakan hal itu"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa..tiba-tiba sekali?"

Jungkook mendadak gugup. Dia berdiri kemudian beralih ke belakang Taehyung. Mendorong ayunan itu perlahan. "Jangan menoleh ke belakang" perintah Jungkook saat Taehyung hendak menoleh.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau merasa bosan bersamaku hyung? Apa kau merasa aku terlalu membosankan? Apa..apa kau lelah denganku?"

"Aku sebenarnya bingung apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tapi yang harus kau tau, aku sama sekali tak merasa bosan denganmu. Kau memang lebih banyak diam saat bersamaku, tapi aku menikmatinya. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Orang-orang memang berpikir kau namja yang dingin, tapi saat bersamamu aku merasa auramu sangat hangat" Taehyung menghela nafas. "Sejujurnya banyak yang protes padaku. Kenapa aku bisa menerimamu? Kenapa aku bisa bertahan denganmu? Kau tau Kookie..mereka bahkan memprediksi kita hanya bertahan paling lama tiga bulan. Tapi mereka salah bukan"

"Itu juga yang mau kutanyakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau menerimaku? Kenapa kau mau bertahan denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya berpikir kau mungkin masih malu. Kau masih perlu beradaptasi. Yang ku tau kau orang yang cukup sulit untuk beradaptasi. Apa aku benar?" taehyung menghela nafas. "Lagipula, hubungan seperti ini adalah hubungan yang…riskan. Jadi kurasa kau perlu sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri"

"Yeah, kau benar"

"Lalu…kenapa kau masih mempertahankanku? Bukankah kau orang yang suka ketenangan? Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa diam" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook diam. Tangannya masih bergerak mendorong ayunan Taehyung. "Alasan yang sama, karena aku mencintaimu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memperlakukanmu seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Mengajakmu berkencan, jalan-jalan, memelukmu, menggenggam tanganmu, memperlakukanmu selayaknya kekasihku. Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi setiap aku ingin melakukannya aku malu. Aku takut aku tak melakukannya dengan benar" ucapnya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum bangkit berdiri. Reflek Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Kapanpun kau ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku..katakan. Tak usah perdulikan apapun, cukup lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan. Kalau perlu, hilangkan sifat pemalumu itu" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Itu sudah cukup"

Dengan ragu Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Taehyung dalam. Hingga membuat namja manis di depannya menunduk, salah tingkah. Jungkook tersenyum geli kemudian maju mendekati Taehyung.

"Omo!"

Hup~

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung ala pengantin. Membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan sontak melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya. Wajahnya luar biasa menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan bersamamu"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa rasanya kata-katamu ambigu sekali?"

Jungkook tertawa. "Apapun hyungie. Kau bilang apapun kan. Termasuk apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang" Jungkook menyeringai.

"Ya! Memangnya aku memikirkan apa?!"

Jungkook tertawa gemas kemudian membawa Taehyung berlari mengitari taman. Taehyung tergelak puas. Dia merasa antara takut jatuh dan ingin terus melakukan ini.

"KIM TAEHYUNG AKU MENCINTAIMU~~"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Ingatkan ini masih sore dan taman itu masih cukup ramai. Tapi biarlah. Biarkan Jungkook melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

.

.

END

.

.

Huehehehehe absurd banget yak xD

Cuman mau berbagi (?) aja kok xD


End file.
